


Not for the World

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, College, F/M, Friendship/Love, Multi, NaruHina - Freeform, NejiTen - Freeform, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform, ShikaIno - Freeform, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it's 2 am on a Saturday morning and you've had alcohol, you know you're just asking for trouble.</p><p> </p><p>ShikaIno-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not for the World

**Author's Note:**

> part of my joint work with tsubasa_1742 Confessions of Love, a project dedicated to making sure we have more ShikaIno fics :) enjoy

They started with a couple cans of beers.

Then someone brought a keg.

And then someone just went wild.

After a few hours, someone was able to buy tequila, vodka, rum, some gin, schnapps and some brandy and whiskey.

Kiba was going nuts, taking on the mantle in mixing this and that. He wasn't the best, but it sure hit the spot.

It was supposedly just a kind of pool party with barbeque and some booze in the Inuzuka's house but then again, this is Kiba. No one would have come if they didn't know how trashed they could have gotten for a Friday night.

**_"Spring break, baby!"_ **

There was a loud splash and the girls at the side of the pool, squealed as pool water rained over them and their drinks.

"Naruto, you bastard!" Sakura angrily yelled, shaking a fist into the general direction of where he'd jumped with a protesting Hinata locked tight in his arms.

The two resurfaced, gasping for air and then Naruto laughed manically and grabbed Hinata's waist before she could swim away.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata objected half-heartedly at her boyfriend. She knew it was no use though. Naruto went hyper when intoxicated. She was just thankful he hasn't hurted himself or anyone else yet.

The blonde boy grinned, "sorry, Hinata-chan! Couldn't resist! You look damn good in that bikini you're hiding under that shirt!"

Hinata blushed beet red. Of course. She was soaked and now her shirt was as good as nothing. It had been years but she still went crimson whenever Naruto praised her about anything.

"Look out below!"

Naruto was fast even when drunk. He dragged Hinata out of the way. Barely avoiding a flailing Shikamaru and Shino as they landed in the pool after being tossed by Kiba and Lee.

The two boys broke out from under water. The Nara's usual pony had been doused and he clicked his tongue, opting to wear the tie on his wrist and let his hair fall down a little past his shoulders. Ino and Sakura giggled behind their hands and Shikamaru scowled. "Now I'm going to have to stay in the pool. How troublesome."

Shino made no comment and swam away to another corner.

Kiba leaped into the pool, "cannonballlll!"

The girls started complaining and Tenten swam up to them. She waited until Kiba was up for air and then grabbed him in a chokehold.

"That'll teach you to mess with my drinks!" Tenten growled as Kiba thrashed, barely able to croak a surrender.

Chouji ate contentedly with his feet in the water and Shino swam up to him, leanng on the side. Chouji nodded over to the Aburame and reached behind him and tossed him a can of beer.

Shino accepted it quietly and both boys stayed in peace.

* * *

Lee jumped into the water and with stars in his eyes, proclaimed, "This would be the perfect time to unleash our youthful prowess and have a most youthful competition!"

He grabbed Tenten and hoisted her up his shoulders before she could say anything. But she got what he wanted and locked her legs and ankle around his arms and latched on his slippery back as Lee hooked his hands on her thighs.

"Who dares challenge us?!" Lee yelled and Naruto and Kiba exclaimed in delight.

"Hell yeah!"

Ino swam up to Shikamaru and rode his shoulders immediately. Her eyes glinted with passion and her red-painted talons went up. "Come on, Shika! We are not losing to Bowl-cut and Bun-head over there!"

Shikamaru groaned and sighed but place his hands on his best friend's shapely thighs anyway. There was no use arguing over Ino and arguing with a drunken Ino was just signing your own death sentence.

"Ne, Hinata-shan! Let's do this!" Naruto steadied himself, waiting for his girlfriend to climb aboard and failed to notice she'd fainted dead away. "E-eh? Hinata-chan? Hinata!"

He dove after her and Sakura cackled in delight as she approached Kiba. "You snot-nosed idiots are going to lose!"

Sasuke and Neji looked at the people in the pool for a moment and then proceeded to walk towards the lawn chairs where Sai was quietly reading a book while he drank; Chouji and Shino a few feet away from him. They trusted that their respective girlfriends can handle themselves.

* * *

At around 2 am, the party had gone into a more acceptable quiet, though Naruto, Lee and Kiba would one time or another raise their voices to have the people who bothered to listen them come across their point.

The college seniors had settled around the edge of the pool, drinking and telling stories, resting after the whole waterfight and getting drunk business.

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven!" Kiba suggested as he flung an arm around Ino who shoved him away.

"No!" Everyone else groaned except for Sasuke and Neji, who were already passed out on their chairs; and Sai who merely looked up interestedly.

"No, no, you pansies!" Kiba yelled. "Ground rules, no couples for the meantime! Everyone's single!"

"No!"

"And it's out in the open! If someone doesn't get to be picked that's fine! And the dare has _got_ to be kisses! Okay, so not like seven minutes in heaven. More like Pass the Message but in the lips!"

Kiba wasn't making much sense, half-yelling and half-slurring his words but his friends got it.

"No!"

"Aw, come on! It's my birthday!" Kiba groaned, slapping his hand on the water. "I'm single and I want to at least kiss someone!"

"You're disgusting, Kiba!"

"I'm single! I know!"

"Let the poor guy get to kiss someone tonight!" Kiba pleaded. He took a volleyball floating nearby and whined. "Whoever doesn't catch the ball gets kissed!"

He then tossed the ball towards Sakura's way without warning and everyone scattered. Sakura squeaked and directed a fist towards the sphere.

It bounded off to Shino's direction and Shino caught it and threw it away.

Everyone scrambled about the pool and Kiba laughed when the ball hit Lee's head and bounced to Sai who merely swatted it away. It fell in front of Hinata and Hinata squirmed, cheeks flaming.

"So I get to kiss Hinata now?"

Naruto didn't look happy about it as he and Kiba swam to Hinata and Hinata stayed rooted on her place. The others watched and some girld squealed.

"K-Kiba-kun!"

He snorted. So much for having fun. Hinata was almost a sister to him. He grabbed her chin and pressed a swift kiss on her lips and he shrugged.

"Doesn't do much for me." He grumbled and Naruto sniffed, not at all as pissed as he thought it'd be. He knew Kiba didn't really planted his lips on his girlfriend. He had put a kiss on the corner of her mouth, hiding it from everyone else and Kiba winked as Hinata went even more red.

"Okay, next! Hinata, throw the ball! And not to Naruto! You guys'll cheat!"

Hinata stiffly threw the ball into the air and it went to Ino's way but Ino was ready and she jumped from the pool and spiked it towards Naruto's head.

You could hear the sound all the way round.

Ino huffed proudly to herself, seeing as she'd done the couple both a favor and just saved Hinata from kissing someone else.

Hinata kissed the bump forming on Naruto's head and the game continued.

* * *

Everyone had started to get into the game and the kisses became pronounced as the game continued. It could be the alcohol. Or it just felt really nice making out with someone. Either way, nobody cared.

The kisses went deeper and more daring with each next participant and everyone was having fun.

Naruto ended up kissing Sai who kissed Tenten who kissed her sleeping 'secret' boyfriend Neji who was kissed by a grumbling Chouji but flustered when kissed by a kind Sakura who kissed a suprised Hinata who kissed Naruto who kissed Sakura and added another bump on his head with her fist who kissed Hinata apologetically again who had to kiss an enthusiastic and gentleman Lee who ended up kissing a silent Shino who kissed an intrigued Ino who kissed an overly smug Kiba who got a bump on his forehead as well and kissed a nonplussed Tenten. She in turn kissed Sai who kissed a delighted Ino who kissed a red Naruto who kissed a challenged Lee and got to kiss Tenten who gave Shikamaru a kiss that lasted for about a minute and had involved tongue, much to everyone's delight.

Shikamaru pulled away and the jeering slowly died down.

Tenten laughed and smirked. "I'm so good at this."

There was red speckled across his cheeks that had nothing to do with the alcohol. "If Neji kills me for your stupid game, Kiba, my mom will kill us both."

Everyone laughed.

"Shaddup, you!" Kiba snorted and gave a small smirk. "You should be thanking me! You haven't dated anyone since that transfer student over a year ago!"

Shikamaru frowned and pulled away from the boy, holding the ball tight in his hand.

"Throw the ball, Shikamaru-san," Lee grinned as he was on the other far side of the pool. Tenten was already swimming away and Kiba winked at him, making him glower.

He raised the ball and let it go before slapping it towards his friends' general direction. Sakura once again managed to deflect it and the ball rose high up again.

It was going to land near Shino's direction so the boy dove and landed in water, but as luck has it, the fist he'd been wishing to aim at the ball stuck above the water and the ball landed right into it, making it bound to Lee and Lee caught it deftly and threw it with might to Naruto. The blonde had no concussion yet after two hits and he'd caught it before it hit him square in the chest and he passed it to Hinata who'd taken to sticking by his side. She quickly tossed it away like some hot potato and Tenten gave a soft jab, barely making the ball bounce in Ino's direction. Ino scrambled for it but fell a few inches short before it hit the water.

Another round of hoots erupted and this time, Shikamaru wasn't the only one blushing.

Ino glared at Shikamaru like it had been his fault and Shikamaru felt his heart hammer nervously. He told himself it was because there was no way was he going near her when she clearly wants his head off and not because right now, after so many years, he was going to kiss the girl he'd been wanting to kiss for a long time.

"Ooh! C'mon, Ino-Pig! Kiss him!" Sakura teased.

"Come on, it's just a game!" Tenten laughed beside Sakura.

* * *

Ino knew she shouldn't have participated in this stupid game. Now she had to kiss Shikamaru like a good sport!

 _Oh, keep telling yourself that, kid!_ The same mocking voice in her head sneered.

She hated that little voice. She'd hated it since she was fifteen when Shikamaru started to look more like a man, an attractive man in her eyes. She hated it when it teased her on the mornings she dreamed about naughty things her best friend would never do to her in a million years. She hated it when it told her off that she let him date that Temari girl for more than two years.

Her heart pounded in her chest, her cheeks flushed pink, hands fisted underwater at her side. She wished she could hide. Somewhere. Anywhere.

She looked at her oldest friend and felt a pang in her chest. He looked afraid. Like he didn't want to kiss her.

That did it.

So he didn't want to kiss her. Well too bad! She was going to and she was going to damn well enjoy it because it will be the first and last kiss she'll ever get from this man!

She swam towards him with a determined face as the cheers went louder.

"Go, Ino!"

_Fuck you, Sakura! Tenten!_

She made a mental note never ever to tell those two anything she felt about Shikamaru ever again.

Soon, she was in front of him, blue eyes steely and bright. She looked him straight in the eye and he swallowed. Was he nervous?

_No, Ino, focus!_

"I-Ino, y-you don't have to--"

"Shut up!" She snapped at him. "It's just a game!"

The words felt like heavy stones in her stomach that made her nauseous.

Shikamaru's face tightened and hands made their way to her hips.

"A game," he repeated.

She didn't expect the words to cut like knives on her skin as she watched him lean down to her lips.

She closed her eyes. Maybe she could pretend that this kiss was real.

The moment their lips met, everyone yelled so loudly that Sasuke was startled awake.

But Ino didn't notice.

All she noticed was that Shikamaru tasted like alcohol and his tongue felt like silk and that his mouth was warm and soft and delicious on her. She breathed in hard and like a vacuum, his lips enclosed hers more forcefully.

Her hands found their way to his neck and the other behind his head, gripping on his hair with some force towards her to deepen the kiss that she thought she heard him moan.

Something settled low in her belly and warmth spread throughout her like she'd downed shots of vodka and tequila too fast and too many.

She wondered if what she heard was real because the moment she heard it, his lips were forcing hers open even more than before and his tongue shot forward, looking for something she didn't know, but lapping up about her mouth and Ino's breathing went labored as she fought to meet his tongue.

He tasted so good and she couldn't help but suck on it and did not mewl protests when his hands gripped her waist tighter. She wouldn't have stopped him if the world became engulfed in fire.

Slowly the fire ebbed with the need to breathe and they returned to soft kisses, biting and sucking softly on each other's lips.

Their eyes slowly opened and she was struck with his hooded eyes. D-did he... did he want her?

They pulled away for a few inches, looking at each other's eyes and blinked together when they heard Kiba.

"Wow, I felt like I was watching porn."

Someone slapped Kiba's head by the next sound of it but the spell was broken and Shikamaru and Ino had pulled away as if skin on skin was flesh on fire.

Ino went red when she realized she had totally forgotten about their other friends and that she had been so into the kiss that she didn't even realize the silence that happened in the wake of the kiss.

She couldn't look at Shikamaru.

She struggled for something to say and found nothing but something stupid. The words were out of her mouth before she could think. "Well I guess that means we won this game then! Right, Shikamaru?!"

Shikamaru didn't respond.

She crossed her arms and pretended to yawn. "Well, whatever. We beat your sorry asses in a kissing game! God, what terrible kissers. I'm going to bed!"

* * *

No one spoke about what happened after that.

Ino assumed since she didn't hear anyone talk about it.

The next three weeks, Ino spent at her room or with the other girls, having sleepovers, shopping or watching movie marathons.

She hadn't seen or spoken to Shikamaru since they went home together the next day, what with being neighbors and all. Chouji had supplied most of the talk about food, as he had the car and lived just at the next block. It had been awkward, to say the least.

She normally spent breaks with the two boys since time immemorial but she couldn't bring herself to go next door. Well, why should she be the one to make the first moves anyway? She doesn't see Shikamaru trying to come over either! He's probably forgotten it or whatever. Maybe he'd bunked over to Chouji's or they went to hang out with the other boys.

Whatever. Not her concern.

"Hey, Pig!"

Ino almost jumped and she scowled at Sakura.

They were in Hinata's place, having popcorn and watching scary movies. She hadn't realized the show was over already but she found the girls looking at her worriedly. Except for the sneer in Sakura's face.

"Stop yelling, Billboard! I can hear you!"

"Well, if you'd stop thinking about Shikamaru for just one damn minute--!"

"I wasn't thinking about him!"

It was Tenten's turn to snort. Ino rounded on her, grabbing a fistful of popcorn and throwing it at them.

"I am not!"

Tenten stuck out her tongue. "Oh, you so wanna tap that ass."

Ino went a red worthy of Hinata and she threw one of the throw pillows at the older girl and Tenten merely dodged and laughed.

"You are so full of it," Sakura rolled her eyes and turned the TV off with the remote.

"No, you guys are full of it!" Ino said. God. She was losing her snarky comebacks. This was all Shikamaru's fault!

She crossed her arms and huffed, leaning back to the couch in annoyance as Sakura pulled on her hair with little force.

"Why don't you tell him already?" Tenten asked. "We all saw it. There was chemistry!"

"I saw fireworks," Sakura teased, winking at Tenten and laughing. "Like New Year's eve midnight fireworks display."

"Yeah, even Kiba thought it was hot!"

The two laughed louder and Ino's fists curled tighter as she tried not to go all ninja on her friends.

Hinata touched one hand of hers and she was suprised by the gentle look in her eyes.

"Ino-chan," the lavender eyed girl began. "Believe me, I know how you feel. Keeping it inside and forever worrying about your friendship and if he doesn't want you the way you do. I am with Naruto, remember?"

Tenten plopped down on the mattress on the floor and laid her head on Hinata's lap. "Shikamaru's a genius. He's not as dense as Naruto. No offense, Hinata."

Hinata made no comment but sighed.

"Doesn't mean he's not a stupid _boy_ , though." Sakura added knowingly. "Look at Sasuke. If I didn't attach myself like some oversized leech, he'd never have noticed me. If I didn't make confront him, we'd never be where we are."

"You should tell him," Tenten said, picking off popcorns and dropping them in her open mouth.

"He's probably just as scared as you, you know." Hinata patted her hand gently.

Ino scowled. Shikamaru was so much better than Sasuke. He wasn't cryptic or a jerk or... well, he sometimes was. But they had a point. Shikamaru made no effort in his daily life and hated taking risks. Especially if it hurt him.

The girls turned away from her, letting her stew on her thoughts.

He probably still felt scared after Temari. He'd taken such a huge leap back then, only to be chosen over a job overseas. She had been there beside him; saw how brokenhearted he'd been after. She had been so angry and hurt to see him that way.

But they were friends. She never wanted to risk such friendship like theirs just because she wanted him...

"He likes you, too, y'know," Sakura sighed as she tossed a new DVD to Tenten.

 _How would you know?_ Ino thought sadly.

* * *

Shikamaru wanted to dribble the ball on his friends' faces so they would shut up.

They wouldn't stop asking about Ino or talking about him and Ino.

He never should have told them anything.

That's what he gets for babbling like a girl.

"Seriously, Shikamaru," Naruto said, letting the bottle of water over his head. "She likes you. Girls won't kiss like that unless she likes you."

"Or when utterly wasted," Shino supplied and Naruto glared at him and he shrugged.

Kiba sat beside him and grabbed the ball from his hands. "It wouldn't hurt to ask her out. I would ask Ino out in a heartbeat!"

"What do you know?" Shikamaru scowled. "She's been my friend as soon as she came out of this world--(an ew from Naruto got him slapped in the head by Sasuke and Naruto shooka fist and cursed at his best friend)--and you have no friendship like ours to sacrifice down the drain."

"I believe youth can be fleeting and only love and friendships stay young forever," Lee exclaimed with a fist in the air. "If Ino-chan values your friendship as much as you do, no harm, nothing big or small, will stand your way!"

Shikamaru was getting a headache and not because of the heat or having been forced to get up so early to play ball all day.

Neji wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel. "Tenten and I are good friends too. But we're okay."

Everyone looked at Hinata's cousin.

He never talked about him or Tenten. Ever. Even when it had been so obvious that the two had started dating. It kind of flattered Shikamaru that Neji would even voice out soething so private to try and help him out.

Sasuke gave a noncommital grunt. "Hn."

Everyone knew it meant he was agreeing with Neji and spoke because of experience. It was funny how the more they spent time with Sasuke, his _'Hns'_ took in more meaning.

The bastard. He never called Sakura his girlfriend or showed any actual sweetness towards the pink-head but ever-so-often, you would see him slip his cool facade. It meant a lot to him.

"I'll think about it," was all Shikamaru said as Chouji came back with more cool water for them all.

"That's m'boy!" Kiba happily slapped his back.

* * *

Shikamaru walked hom tiredly from baskeball that day, his muscles sore and aching. He sighed as he applied the cool icepack on his brow.

It had stopped bleeding, thank goodness. He swore to push Sasuke off a bridge in retaliation next time.

He was thinking about talking to Ino tonight as he was about to round on a corner to their street. After maybe a meal and a shower. But then he stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl in question halting as well, a few feet from him.

She was carrying a plastic bag and seemed shocked to see him.

She must have come from the market or something and was heading home, too.

They looked at each other silently for what felt like hours.

Then, like somehow they were one, they stepped to each other at the same time.

He looked at her. He thought he'd never forget her beautiful face but it seemed he had poor memory. This Ino in front of him was more beautiful than all of the sunsets in Konoha combined.

He smiled softly. "Hi."

She looked away, face unreadable. "Hello."

He exhaled. and reached for her, one arm snaking around her waist and pulling her close, forgetting for a moment that he smelled like sweat and dirt and other boys who'd played ball all day.

He rested his chin on her head.

"Miss you," was all he said.

She went limp in his arms and after a long while, her arms wrapped around his torso as well.

"What happened to your eye?" She murmured, not pulling away.

"Basketball."

"Hm."

They stayed quiet and still.

This was Ino and Shikamaru.

There was no need for words.

They were friends comfortable in silence.

They were friends comfortable hugging each other in the open street.

They were friends no matter what.

Shikamaru wouldn't trade this for the world. Even if it meant he could never have her himself.

"Shika?" she whispered against him.

"Hm?"

She pulled back and looked up at him.

If Shikamaru lived to be a thousand, he would never forget this moment.

Everything bathed in the soft orange of the sunset. Ino's hair floating gently in the breeze. She was wearing the necklace he'd gotten her for her fifteenth birthday. Her lips parted softly, cheeks a faint pink. and her beautiful blue eyes the blue of a cloudless summer sky.

"Shika-kun..."

Fuck what he'd just said.

He didn't think and pressed his lips gently to hers and pulled back.

Her eyes wide and she went as still as ice.

"I love you, Ino."

He looked down and held her hand in his shaking, calloused one. He smiled gently, not looking at her. Everywhere but her. "I've loved you for a long time. Even as kids. I've loved you. I'm sorry. It's selfish. And stupid. And... you can beat me up for kissing you but I'll never regret it."

A drop of tear fell on his hand that was holding hers.

His heart broke but he didn't let her go. He couldn't yet.

"S-Shikamaru..."

He closed his eyes.

_Please tell me you'll still be my friend. That you'll stay with me. That you forgive me for loving you._

"Shikamaru, I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! R&R please! Kudos bring love and peace to the world! xxtheGirlwithtoomanyOTPs


End file.
